Nu'roga
You must be level 80 to enter! This is an AOE heavy zone; almost every encounter is 3-5 mobs ^ or ^^. If you can bring a warlock or other strong AOE classes, otherwise the zone will take much longer. >>The first named, Bloodchief Tzabos, will summon a few 81^^^ elemental blazes and has some substantial stuns and fears to the main tank. To his left is a Drogan warlord who counts as a named creature but does not seem to drop rare items. >>Clear the Drogan soldiers to activate Witch Doctor Bzegon, who takes the gem, wakes up a Drogan horn blower and runs off. Burn down the group of adds spawned by the horn blower except one, then Evac. Now you have 1 add and the horn blower to take down. Have one of your group members rush the add and have the main tank go for the horn blower. >>To kill the drake, use dispel on the ritualists on the pedestals and kill them first. The druid ability Serene Symbol will dispel the Ritualists long enough to burn them down making the Drake an easy kill. Note that Absorb Magic will not work. Otherwise, without a dispel you will have to use the Drake to do it. The Drake must be pulled on top of the Ritualists, where the Drake's breath (make sure he sprays it over them) will dispel the stoneskin. Once the Drake has dispelled the goblin you can burn him down and rinse and repeat for the other side. >>There are a linked group of 6 Crazed Drogan Ritualists surrounding an apparition in the centre of the room. Clear around the outside and pull the group of ritualists away from the centre. Kill the ritualists and each group member will be able to loot Ghostly Channelers Focus. This is a charm equipable item (although it does not need to be equipped to be used). When the ritualists are all dead, Crusader of Rok Nilok will spawn in the centre. (This is why you need to pull them away from the centre, so you can safetly loot the bodies without agroing him) ** NOTE: The Ghostly Channeler's Focus item MUST be ATTUNED before it can be used against the crusader ** Before this encounter, everyone should drag the Ghostly Channelers Focus, to a hotkey. When clicked, the item casts an effect on the Crusader that severely lowers his damage output and makes him killable. The effect only lasts 20 seconds and has a 3 minute re-use timer, so you need to time the uses so that the effect is always on him. Decide on a cast order before the fight and each group member create a macro saying ‘ X use your item now!’ (with X being the next group member in line) When the effect is 5 seconds from expiring use the macro and the next person should use their item. Using the item seems to pull quite a lot of hate, so best to have the tank be the first use it and low dps classes after, to avoid peeling agro. Keep the effect on the mob and this should be an easy fight. (thanks to Kalyyn for the info) >>Bring someone with a fast reuse 'Dispel' if you want to take down . He has a stoneskin buff that heals over time for a small percentage of his health (2%?). The mob will state 'You can't touch this' and cast the buff. The buff also stacks so if he casts it a few times without a dispel the fight is lost. Paly/SK Dispell works but that has too slow a reuse timer to rely on. Note, the strat here is to burn him down as fast as possible while somebody dispells his buff as needed. You should pull the mob back to the tents on the lower level as he has a aoe knock back.. use the tents to prevent knock back. >>Sometimes Bloodpriest Yak'Lar will teleport a member of your group to the blood altar, where he will be chained down. You have to attack the chains to break them and free the captive member. After killing Bloodpriest Yak'Lar, a mob will spawn in each of the blood pools next to the altar. Once these are killed, Tuz'Rak will become attackable and run to the top of the stairs. >>Tuz'Rak should be pulled down to the bottom of the steps. The reason for this is that he will randomly teleport someone to the altar and chain them to it with a harsh unremovable DOT. DPS should burn through the chains to free whoever got teleported. Void Shards One of the shineys in this zone will turn in to an attackable mob (81^^^). After killing this mob you will get the key to open the shard chest which is located at the top of the stairs at the end of the zone.